


bewitched, bothered and bewildered

by carissima



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: Nicky is a vampire. Alex is into him.





	bewitched, bothered and bewildered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessamyGriffith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessamyGriffith/gifts).



> Ugh I’m so sorry I swear I was following the prompt but there’s no actual biting, sorry! 
> 
> Thanks to Bee for looking this over.
> 
> There’s no real warnings except for what you’d expect from a vampire universe (mentions of drinking blood etc).

Alex walks into a bar one night, drawn in by the neon pink flashing sign outside and the huge crowd inside. He walks into a bar looking for a good time, maybe even take a girl home if someone catches his eye. He walks in with a big, beaming smile, takes one look at the grumpiest looking bartender he’s ever seen in his life, and walks out five hours later, drunk, flushed and totally, irrevocably in love.

*

Alex comes back the next night. He’s never been shy about who or what he wants, and he wants Nicky the beautiful grumpy bartender with long, blonde hair he wants to tangle his big fingers in. He wants to make Nicky smile. He hasn’t seen his beautiful bartender smile yet, but he bets that it’s worth working for. He always responds best to a challenge, and he suspects that Nicky could be the biggest challenge he’s ever faced.

He sits at the bar, nursing his beer and watches Nicky stare down two vamps who are clearly more interested in making trouble than friends. He lets his gaze flicker down to Nicky’s arms, folded over his chest as he stares at the two troublemakers with a bored expression that makes Alex twitch in his seat, his jeans suddenly uncomfortably tight.

"Big bad Nicky,” Alex murmurs when Nicky hands him another beer, the two vampires long gone. “Scaring all the customers away. Very bad for business, no?”

Nicky glares at him and stomps away to bark at another customer.

Alex sighs dreamily, his head resting in his hands and stares wistfully after him.

*

Alex knows that Nicky is a vampire. He’s seen Nicky taking sips from a dark bottle while he works, licking the easily recognizable red liquid from his lips or wiping his hand over his mouth, coming away stained in crimson. Alex has been with a few vampires before. The sex is incredible but highly risky, which appeals to Alex most of the time. The chances of being bitten during the throes of passion are high but Alex has made it to thirty years of age without any untoward fangs sinking into his skin.

When Nicky slams his beer down on the counter, Alex tilts his head just a little more than feels natural. He’s been out of town for almost two weeks on a road trip, spending every night in a strange hotel room, thinking about Nicky and his beautiful glare. Jerking off to it with unashamed enthusiasm. Alex wonders if Nicky’s missed him as much as Alex had missed his surly bartender. He offers a smile and reaches up to ostensibly scratch at his neck, pulling down the low neck of his sweater to flash some collarbone to his favorite vampire.

Alex has never been a fan of subtlety.

Nicky blinks once then turns away, a flash of his fangs so brief that Alex wonders if he imagines it. Nicky takes a sip from his dark bottle - tongue flicking out to catch a rogue drop at the corner of his mouth, making Alex silently groan and shove his hand under the counter to press down on his errant dick - and turns away to serve a customer at the other end of the bar.

Alex swears long and hard in Russian, creative as he often is with his cursing. He slams his money on the bar and goes home to angrily jerk off while he thinks about Nicky’s fangs sinking into his neck.

*

Alex is on the dance floor, shirt lost somewhere in the throng of people that surround him. He’s grinding on any warm body who looks interested, flashing his most charming smile at them when he moves onto the next person. He doesn’t look over towards the bar where Nicky’s serving customers as usual. He imagines though. He thinks about Nicky watching him with dark, hungry eyes, wonders if the hands that slide over his body are driving Nicky crazy, thinks about Nicky stalking through the bar to grab Alex and claim him for his own.

Eventually he extracts himself from the dance floor and heads towards the bar, sweat glistening on his bared skin. Years of being on the ice and hitting the gym have given him a body to be proud of and Alex has never been shy to show it off.

“Water,” he half-yells, his hand slamming down and making the empty glasses near him skitter across the bar.

Nicky hands him a glass, his face inscrutable as ever. “Hot out there?” he asks impassively.

Alex glances down at himself and hooks a finger into the belt loop of his jeans. “Yes,” he says, pleased that Nicky's noticed. “Very hot.” He leans into the bar and aims his most charming smile at his grumpy bartender. “Don’t you feel it, Nicky?”

Nicky gives him a level look. “I’m a vampire,” he says dryly, reaching out to touch Alex’s wrist with a quick, surprisingly firm grip before he lets go and steps back. Alex shivers, but not because Nicky’s skin is cool. “We don’t feel the heat, or the cold.”

“Shame,” Alex murmurs. “You miss so much, Nicky.”

“I don’t miss anything,” Nicky counters with a raised eyebrow before he turns away and gives Alex an unfairly amazing view of his big ass in his ill-fitting pants.

He wants to bite it.

Non-ironically.

*

Alex looks across the booth at Holts and Carly and throws his hands up in despair.

“I have tried everything!” he declares grandly. He’s dragged them to the bar for reinforcements, introducing them to his grumpy bartending love. “He is beautiful, no?”

“Uh,” Holts says, glancing back at the bar where Nicky is scowling at two girls who look frankly terrified. “He seems perfect for you?”

“Yes!” Alex grins, pleased. “Perfect, yes. But nothing I try works. I think we make good team, Nicky has good ass and beautiful face, and I have charm and good looks.”

“Ah yeah, all the important parts of a good relationship,” Carly says dryly.

“Exactly,” Alex sighs. “But my beautiful grumpy bartender won’t give me time of day. Very sad.”

“Maybe he thinks you’re just one of those vampire fetish guys,” Holts says, sucking through his straw to get the last drops of his margarita. He’s got a tiny pink umbrella tucked into his hair. “Or maybe he hates hockey.”

“No one hate hockey,” Alex says, momentarily outraged at the thought. “Everyone love hockey. Nicky is smart boy, and smart boys love hockey.”

“So it’s probably the vampire fetish thing then,” Carly says with a shrug. He flags down a waiter and orders two more beers and a mojito for Holts. “No putting the mint in your hair though, dude,” Carly warns him, only half-joking. “So, Ovi. You got a thing for fangs and blood?”

Alex laughs, a big booming chuckle that draws the attention of nearby tables. “Vampires fuck good. I like. But no, I have no thing for fangs and blood.” He sneaks a glance at Nicky, who seems intent on scrubbing away a mark on the counter, his pretty face pulled into a frown. “Just thing for Nicky.”

Holts leans forward. “Ovi, are you sure? I mean, have you seen his hair?”

“Yes, Nicky have beautiful hair,” Alex says. He wants to touch it. Maybe brush it a little.

His beer arrives and Alex downs it too quickly. He’s feeling pretty morose, over here on the opposite side of the room to his beautiful Nicky, who hasn’t seemed to notice him all night, so he switches to vodka and slumps into the corner of their booth, ignoring Holts and Carly as they order every cocktail on the menu.

It’s a good thing they aren’t playing tomorrow. Morning skate is gonna be a bitch, though.

*

Holts and Carly leave about an hour before closing but Alex stays, swirling vodka in his glass and not staring at Nicky.

The bar starts shutting down and Alex gets to his feet, still steady and mostly clear-headed.

He turns to leave and yelps in Russian when he finds Nicky standing there. Glaring.

“You’re stupid,” Nicky says flatly.

“Yes,” Alex agrees, confused.

“Why didn’t you say?” Nicky huffs, sounding gloriously annoyed. “Vampires can’t read minds.”

Alex very magnanimously doesn’t point out all the obvious flirting he’s been carrying out, since Nicky is slowly pushing into his space. Alex has at least two inches on him and twenty pounds, but he’s enjoying letting Nicky push him back against the wall.

“Sorry Nicky,” Alex says happily, tilting his head and sucking in a sharp breath when Nicky presses his lips to Alex’s overheated skin. “Will send engraved invitation next time.”

Nicky grumbles something into Alex’s neck that he doesn’t hear but he feels the sharp drag of Nicky’s fangs over his jugular and he shivers, his hands settling on Nicky’s hips and digging in helplessly.

“So flashy,” Nicky scolds, but Alex hears the compliment buried in there and grins, turning his head until their mouths meet. Nicky’s fangs are still out, dropped like he can’t control them and that makes Alex’s head spin and his knees weak. Nicky holds him up easily, like Alex isn’t a big, strong hockey player who gets hit for a fucking living.

“You like my flash,” Alex says. He’s not sure it makes sense, the English language is still fucking terrible as far as he’s concerned, but it makes Nicky bite Alex’s lip with blunt teeth so he figures that he makes his point well enough. “I knew you were into me.”

Nicky pulls back, his face blank. He’s still pressing against Alex though, their bodies arching towards each other like neither of them can help it. Alex grins.

“Shut up,” Nicky says flatly, his hands sliding down Alex’s arms to grip his wrists. “I have to close up.”

“I can help,” Alex offers but Nicky just pushes him back down into the booth and walks away with controlled speed. Alex watches him, admiring the easy strength and grace in his surprisingly solid body.

“Stop staring,” Nicky says calmly as he wipes down the tables.

“No,” Alex answers, his gaze turning hot when Nicky looks over his shoulder to give Alex one of his looks. Alex slides his hand up his thigh, pleased when Nicky’s eyes track the movement. He palms himself lazily; he’s hard in his jeans but he’s been patient so far. He can wait a little longer.

Nicky definitely moves a little faster, to Alex’s amusement. He only has to wait another few minutes before Nicky is back in his space, pulling him to his feet and pressing a hard, quick kiss to his lips. “My place,” he says, his accent thickening just a little.

“Okay,” Alex agrees easily.

Nicky locks up, one hand skimming possessively over Alex’s ass as he does. “Sex with a vampire isn’t the same as sex with a human,” he says mildly. “There are some … differences.”

“You should not worry,” Alex tells him soothingly. “You not my first vampire.” He beams when Nicky growls at him, his eyes darkening. “I know stamina is good. Sex is good. Multiple orgasms, fun for everyone, yes? Three times very nice for me.”

Nicky pauses for a moment, his gaze finally turning heated as it skims up Alex’s neck and lingers on his mouth. “Amateur,” is all he says, starting to walk, Alex’s hand firmly in his.

Alex almost trips over himself, his eyes wide as Nicky silently laughs next to him. “Quick, faster, why are you so slow,” Alex says in a rush, his hands on Nicky’s hips as he urges him forward.

They’ve got places to be, after all.


End file.
